1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a layout structure of a capacitive touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the touch panel technology, touch panels have been broadly applied as screens of electronic devices, such as cell phones, notebook computers, and tablet PCs. These touch panels allow users to carry out input and other operations conveniently and make the user interfaces more intuitional and convenient.
In a conventional touch panel, two touch series arranged in different directions are usually disposed on the input interface to accomplish the touch control function. However, along with the increase in the size of a touch panel, the length of the touch series also increases. As a result, the impedance of these touch series becomes too large and the touch sensitivity of the touch panel is reduced.